It is well known to perform manipulative treatment on specially constructed tables, couches or the like which have various movable parts which are adjusted and locked in desired relative positions to facilitate the treatment. Thus, it is known to provide tables having head- and neck-rests, lumbar sections, pelvic sections, and other movable sections which can all be moved and locked in desired angular relationships so that the patient is supported on the table in a suitable attitude or posture for the desired treatment.
Such tables, however, play no part in the treatment itself other than acting as a patient support.
For various types of manipulative treatment, it is desirable that one part of a patients body be moved relative to another. This often requires the patient to be manually or mechanically supported or restrained to enable the appropriate manipulation to take place. Such support or restraining measures can, in some instances, be ineffective and, in other instances, can be distressful and uncomfortable to the patient.